Survivor of New York
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A little brother, friendship, adventure, action, singing, and moves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. I was Whitepaw, but now you can call me Whiteflight. I am a fresh warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan. Us warriors go to different worlds we choose, like Bambi and Wreck-it Ralph. We use a dimension portal to get anywhere we want. Myself, I choose Oliver &amp; Company. I grew up here in New York of the 2000s on HQ Earth, and I always wished to experience the 1980 -90s, not to mention, be in 2-D animation too. What, you don't believe me? Well, read my story here, and see if you finally believe me then.

It was newly spring, a sunny morning as I made my rounds around the territory of Upworld House and HQ. I was wearing my white hair in a high ponytail, a light blue shirt, baggy red shorts, and Nike black/green sneakers. I was skipping ahead to Upworld House, humming "Why should I worry", and greeting a few clanmates, as I came in, straight to the elevator. I zoomed down,to HQ, seeing clanmates everywhere, conversing and betting on mock fights. I saw Sunrise talking with her apprentice, and as I was looking at her, I was attacked.

I grunted, using my legs as leverage as I pinned my attacker back. "Okay, uncle! I surrender, Whiteflight!", shouted Bluewhisper, my best friend.

"Bluewhisper, I should have known. Lord, you are quiet, perhaps too quiet. That was quite the powerful pounce you got there.".

Bluewhisper chuckled as I got off her, and gave her a hand, "What can I say? It sure pays off in this city, that's for sure!".

I nodded, agreeing with her. I heard a ahem, and we looked over to see Sunrise. She was smiling with a twinkle in her eye. _Wait a sec. She knew that Bluewhisper was going to pounce on me! Sneaky leader of mine._ Sunrise said that it's Bluewhisper's turn to take over the shift, at the mention, Bluewhisper nodded, and left us, heading to the elevator. I looked at Sunrise, she replied that I should get my surprise totem which is waiting in my room. I nodded, grinning as I thanked her, hurrying to my room. With a excited skip in my walk, I finally got to my room, which is number 5, where I faintly remember watching Oliver &amp; Company.

I headed in, the floor is rosewood/oak mix, my bed is crimson red with faint white stripes, my dresser is birch, with gray handles. The eastern wall is painted of the movie cover with all the movie characters, good and bad both. The northern wall is mounted with stuffies related to dogkind and catkind. The western wall is written of black, the lyrics of all the songs, and the mottos. The bathroom is the same of the floor, the walls painted pale blue, the sink and toilet is porcelain, and the shower is encased of stones on the floor, and black/gold tiles on the walls. Waiting on my dresser, to my surprise, is a dark cream collar with my name enscripted in bold silver. I clipped it on around my neck. _Very comfortable fit._

I went out, heading to the portal room where everyone was standing by, waiting for me. I saw Bluewhisper wink, and gave an thumbs up toward me. I nodded, and glanced to Sunrise, who turned the portal on, the rainbow colors brightening and dimming every second. I shook my hand with Sunrise, who nodded, and backed up to make room for me to step into the portal, and so I did. The dark tunnel became alive with scenes and voices overlapping each other. At the end of the tunnel was a picture of New York in 2D animation. I grinned, as the scenes turned to a familiar song with the gang and Oliver singing it. I danced, skipping and twirling as I listened to my song, reaching the end of the tunnel. I jumped, singing the very last words of the song, then darkness and no sound came.


	2. Chapter 2

_Was that a train I hear? _ I woke up, feeling a train rushing by, in a park I recognized as Highland Park in east Brookyln. _I wonder why the portal chose this place._ I unsteadily got on four feet. _Wait, four feet?!_ I looked down to see dog paws, my paws. I walked over to the pond nearby, and looked at my reflection. _Holy, I look like a Pomeranian/Beagle mix!_

I got the ears, legs of a beagle while I got the head, body, tail of a Pomeranian. My ears are tipped in brown, and I got the black saddleback while the rest of my body are white, which came from my old hair. My eyes remain dark green. My fur is medium long in length. _Pretty good, actually. I like it._ I looked around the park, hearing people and their dogs having fun, then I heard a scared meow coming from the bushes. I came over, brought my head into the bushes, mentally gasped as I recognized Oliver. He looks like almost a month older, making me realize that I came in the future after the movie ended.

"Hello, little guy. Where did you come from?". I gently asked.

Oliver settled down a bit, his fur still slightly up, "You're not going to chase me or anything?".

"Chase you? No way, kiddo. I have better manners than that. My name is Whiteflight. Are you lost? I see that you have a collar.". I calmly replied.

Oliver chirped, "Mine's Oliver. I can't find Jenny, my owner. I think I am really lost.". as he completely calmed down.

"Well, you're in luck. I know this neighborhood and New York like the back of my paw. I can help you get back home.". I chuckled proudly.

Oliver smiled, "You will, really?".

I grinned, "Sure, Oliver. Now, how long since you seen your girl?".

Oliver frowned, "I don't know, maybe a hour.". I nodded, frowning as I remembered the way from here to New York. On paws, it would take at least two days, if not three days. Through train transit would be faster, but it's not easy to sneak in with all these people. Traveling on vehicles would be easier too. But Oliver is not experienced to do that, sure, I saw him able to do that, chasing Dodger. But he was only able to do that since he was focused on Dodger then. I don't know, we might need to figure something out soon, but for now, we can go on foot. I told Oliver of the plan, and he agreed, saying he is willing to do anything to get back to Jenny. We then moved on, conversing and avoiding any big dogs that might chase Oliver.

He told me of Jenny, her parents, Winston, Georgette, the gang, Fagin. He said that Dodger and Rita is dating, Tito and Georgette is in a on/off relationship, and Francis, Einstein are themselves as usual. Jenny and Oliver was playing in the beach near the ocean, and Oliver became distracted by a butterfly, wandered off, and found himself in the streets. He slightly freaked out, running into the park until I found him. The day slowly passed with crossing the streets carefully, getting scraps in the alleys from the trashcans, and myself reading off the street signs. Night fell, and I knew we need to find a place to rest.

"Uhh, Whiteflight. My paws are starting to get real sore, and I'm tired.". replied Oliver exhaustedly.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Oliver. I know where there is a place for us to rest.".

Oliver smiled, "How far is it, Whiteflight?".

"Keep your eyes open, the place is just across that street and around that corner, then bam, we're there.". I grinned. Oliver smiled, skipped alongside me, waited patiently as we watched the lights go red, then we crossed, into the sidewalk, and to the corner.

Oliver reached the corner, looked to the place we're staying. "What is this place?". asking curiously.

"If you must know, this place is called High School where human yearlings learn and socalize. We can hide and rest in the bushes right there. Just climb the fence yourself and open that latch so I can get in myself. I smiled and gestured as Oliver listened and nodded. He went over, opened the fence latch door, and I came in, closing the door with a back paw. We went over to the bushes, laid down with a few last compliments and words before we went to sleep. _Not bad for a day of traveling. Oliver's quite the cat, that's for sure. With his skills of climbing and my knowledge of the city, we will be surely getting Oliver home soon enough. Just more streets and a bridge to go for tomorrow, if I remember right._


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped, breathing heavily, and looking around to see Oliver still sleeping.

I hung my head, "Why did she call for help?', as I remembered the realistic dream last night. I was in the streets at dark, no Oliver anywhere. The lights were dim, giving shadows in the darkness a frightening feeling as I saw them. Then I heard a terrified scream, then sharp barking. I startled at the loud sounds, and ran to the pinpoint of the sounds, I panted as I saw in the dimmed lights, a young black and white female cat being chased by rugged huge dogs. I followed them into an alley, where I saw the young cat stopping at a dumpster as the dogs was blocked by crashing trashcans. The dogs got up, just as the cat looked back, saw me with bright blue eyes. She only said, "Help, please!" as she stared at me, then the dogs blocked my view, hearing her running quickly, then one of the dogs saw me, began to charge me then I suddenly woke up. _Strange. It felt so real like I was actually there. I wonder why I dreamed of her?_

Then I felt Oliver moving as he slowly woke up, asking if it's time for us to go now. I nodded, glancing at the rising sun. _Yup, we should go now._ We went through the same motions as last night, and we went out, heading north to cross more streets and the Brookyln Bridge then, if there's still time to do that. As yesterday, we came through the usual stuff until midday when I found something surprising. Oliver and I was waiting to get across another street when I recognized something from my dream. The trashcans on their sides made me realize this is where she saw me. The alley was just across from us, for gosh sake! I quickly ran once the lights turned red, Oliver exclaiming and asking of what's up with me. I reached the trashcans, sniffing different scents until her scent came to me. I followed it to the familiar dumpster, hearing a faint meow under the dumpster. Oliver stared at me in shock, as I reached the sound, found that it's a tiny kitten, and brought it outside in Oliver's view.

"Oh, my! What happened to the little one?". Oliver spoke as I and he stared at the kitten, barely four weeks old, filthy, breathing softly as it stared blinkingly at us with its blue eyes.

I smelled the kitten's scent, "There's faint scents of her mother. I should go find her, stay with the kit, Oliver. I will be back.". _Lord, this is why she asked for help! Please, pray that she is still alive. _I followed the mother's scent, going a long way through the alley, and at a side turn, I unfortunately found her. Her black and white body still, pale.

I whispered, "Mother cat, we found your daughter. I will take care of her if you want me to. You sacrificed your life to save her life. You were a brave, selfless cat, ma'am.".

I heard a faint dainty female voice, "Help my kit, please. Bless you for your caring soul.".

I smiled, "I will. I promise you this.". I sighed, noticing a drafty towel, and placing it over her body. With a determined heart, I left her, going back to Oliver and the female kitten.

"Did you find the mother, Whiteflight?", asked Oliver quietly.

"Oliver, she is home now. Lend me the kit please, so I can clean her fur.". I whispered gently. Oliver widened his eyes for a moment, sighed quietly, nodded, gently pushed the kitten into my paws. The kitten stared at me soulfully, then she yawned softly, as I washed her gently with my tongue. The washing lulled her to sleep, then I stopped, staring at her. She has a black nose, a cream face with a white muzzle, cream pelt with three black major spots, and a tipped black tail.

"What do we do with her, Whiteflight?". Oliver glanced at me, asking confusedly.

"She requires milk, and I can't feed her, so we need to find someone, preferably a vet to help her.". I spoke wisely. Oliver agreed on that, asked of how can we find a vet. I told him that we need to look around for one. The kitten yawned again, grabbing our attention. I smiled as she curled up and rubbed against my chest, rumbling with purrs.

"We should name her. I mean, we can't keep calling her kitten.". replied Oliver offhand. I nodded, thinking of a couple names, and suggesting them to Oliver. Oliver disapproved them away with certain points. Then Oliver suggested to call her Bianca, after Bianca the mouse in 'The Rescuers', that Jenny saw in theater. I smiled, seeing it as fitting for our kitten foundling. _I like it, and who knew the future disney characters saw the older movies? Wow, that's awesome._ Bianca meowed, awake, and approving of her new name. Oliver and I chuckled amusingly, and with a few scraps from the trashcans that we ate, I gently picked Bianca up in her scruff, carrying her as I walked along Oliver.

We walked for a hour, with Bianca mewing every 15 minutes until I saw a vet shop from reading the name off the display window. I grinned, sidestepping into the alley nearby, and dropping Bianca gently on the ground, I told Oliver of the plan. The plan: Get to the back door of the shop, scratch and knock our paws on the door, and show the vet, Oliver happily agreed, nodding as I again picked up Bianca, and with a few side alleys, we got to the back door, and we scratched, knocked on it for a few moments.

After a minute of waiting, the door opened to reveal a young adult female vet with causican looks, short brown hair, and dark blue eyes, exclaiming as she saw us.

"Oh, my. Why are you little guys here? Oh, a kitten! Dear, she needs milk. Come in, don't be shy. You did a good thing, bringing this little girl here.". she replied calmly. We came in, into a warm room full of recovering animals. We followed the vet to a side office with nursing supplies, and fluffy blankets for us to rest as we watched her nurse Bianca from a small bottle of goat's milk. We came to find that the vet is named Natalie Holloway. After Bianca has been nursed, she was put to rest beside me after she was meowing for me. Natalie simply spoke that it's amazing, and checked my and Oliver's collars. Natalie called the home number from Oliver's tag, and got a reply as I heard Winston's voice speaking. Oliver looked at me, smiling as he thanked me. I shrugged it off, saying it's in my heart to help anyone in trouble. He nodded, and went to sleep, his breathing becoming a soft sound. Bianca softly meowed, grabbing my attention. I lowered my muzzle, nuzzling her head gently, and she licked me on the snout lightly, then yawned, purring quietly as she nestled in my fur. I smiled, feeling tired, and I went to sleep deeply. _Night, kids._


	4. Chapter 4

An hour passed, and we woke up from napping to the sound of people and dogs. I heard an excited meow coming from Oliver, grinning as he recognized Jenny's voice. The door opened with Jenny, her parents, Fagin, and the gang, and even Winston.

"Oliver, oh, I was so worried!". exclaimed a happy Jenny as Oliver ran up to her, and she picked him up gingerly. I heard happy exclaimations and shouts from the gang as the adults looked on, smiling and relieved. I yawned softly as Bianca woke up, blinking her eyes open. I nuzzled her softly as she mewed for me. I smiled gently, then glanced up as Rita came closer.

Rita peeked at Bianca who was trying to hide in my fur, chuckled, "She's so tiny. What's her name?'.

I smiled, "Bianca is her name. Oliver and I found her in one of the alleys. She tragically lost her mother, and she's barely four weeks old, for goodness sake. I feel something strong for her, and I couldn't bear it if she gets sick or hurt". as I sighed heavily.

"Sounds like she needs you to be her mother, if you wish it to be.". replied Rita wisely.

"But I'm just a year old! How can I take care of her when I'm a dog, and unable to feed her then?". I asked scared.

Rita only smirked, "Come on, you just crossed, like 30 streets, just to get here, helping Oliver get back to Jenny, and finding this little girl! It's so obvious, you truly care for her and Oliver, you can do anything no matter what obstacles you got.".

"Yeah, Rita is right, Whiteflight! You love Bianca, that's for sure!". chirped a sudden appearing Oliver at Rita's side. I stared at them when a loud meow reached my ears, and I looked down to see Bianca, looking at me with her wide blue eyes, nuzzling my front paws. I widened my eyes, smiled, leaned down to lick her on the back. Bianca purred loudly.

Jenny noticed us, asked, "Is that the kitten you said on the phone, Ms. Natalie?".

Chuckling, "Oh, yes. She's so young without her mother, she still requires milk for another week or so before she needs to be weaned then. Whiteflight, the dog right there, loves the kitten, and seems to care for her so much already. I couldn't seperate them, oh, no. If that happened, Whiteflight would be heartbroken.". replied a calm Natalie.

Jenny looked shocked, then smiled, "Please Dad, and Mom! Can we take them too, please? They're a family, and Oliver likes them, Mr. Fagin's dogs too! We can figure something out to feed the kitten,a nd she would be happy with her mommy.". as she turned to her parents, begging. Jenny's father, who has blue eyes and black hair, frowned as he looked at his wife, who is a remarkable vision of Jenny's future look, with red hair and brown eyes. She whispered something to him, who slightly nodded, and started to smile.

Jenny's father spoke sternly, "If we are to take them home, you must be responsible for them, like Oliver. With that last note, what name shall you want to call the kitten?".

Jenny excitedly nodded, thanking her parents, then pondered on the name. I raised an eyebrow.

Whispering to Bianca, "I'll be right back, honey. I need to show them your name.". Bianca purred softly as I gingerly got up, and leapt up on the counter, grabbing a pen in my jaws, with the humans exclaiming.

"What is she doing?". asked Winston as he and the others watched me struggle to write on a piece of paper.

"Oh, she's giving the kitten's name for us to see. Wow, she can read and write from her teeth!". exclaimed Jenny curiously. I wrote 'Bianca' very crookedly, but it's still readable. I dropped the pen down after I finished, and picked up the paper in my jaws showing off the proclaimed name.

"Huh, Bianca?". asked Jenny's father.

"I love it! What about you guys?". Jenny proclaimed, with the gang agreeing loudly. I smirked happily, dropped the paper down, and jumped off the counter toward Bianca, who's already meowing happily. I nuzzled her happily, and picked her up gently in her scruff, glancing at everybody. With signed papers and promised appointments for the future, I and Bianca rode in the limo with Jenny, Oliver, and the family as Fagin &amp; the gang followed us in his scooter, crossing the Brookyln Bridge and got to our new home at 5th Street. We met the beautiful yet pompous Georgette, who retorted as usual at the sight of me and Bianca. The afternoon passed with feedings for Bianca, a delicious dinner for me and Oliver, and went to bed in a wonderful cat bed, enough room for me and Bianca to sleep together. _A little brother, a new daughter, new friends, a great owner, beautiful home and great food. What an adventure! Wonder what's in room for me and Bianca and the others?_


	5. Chapter 5

That night I received a a wonderful dream. I was standing in a big grassy field, before this huge treehouse playground. Somehow I was alternating back and forth between human and canine forms. I then heard this song coming out of nowhere, and I feel like I heard it before from, like, this lost memory I thought I imagined it.

Two voices, like a duo, sung it like softly, then it got louder and getting a soft beat.

(A male voice)

Some folks like to get away  
Take a holiday from the neighbourhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind 

I've seen all the movie stars  
In their fancy cars and their limousines  
Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens  
But I know what I'm needing  
And I don't want to waste more time  
I'm in a New York state of mind 

It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News 

(A female voice)  
It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind 

It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News 

(Both voices)  
It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind 

I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line  
'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind.

I listened to the lyrics as they echoed throughout the air, and I saw two people appear at the super slide of the treehouse playground, and once I saw them, I felt like I knew them an lifetime ago. They slided down so fast, and landed on safe ground, laughing as I peered at them closer, gasped as they shifted forms into familiar dogs which is a mix of my dog form. The male person of brown hair, dark brown eyes shifted to a natural Beagle, while the female person of gold-blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes shifted into a natural Pomeranian. Suddenly I shifted to my dog form, and they came up to me.

"Hey, baby girl, remember us?" spoke a deep, gentle tone from the Beagle.". I got a flashback immediately, suddenly remembered my parents in prefect vision, my mother crying and my father frowning with sad eyes as they left me at 3 years old on the steps of an orphanage.

"Mama, Daddy? Why did you leave me?". I whimpered sadly, asking.

Mama sighed softly, "We had no choice. My father found out about my husband, and we had to leave New York to protect you. You see, I was the daughter of one of the most rich gang leaders in Chicago years ago, I knew I never belonged, meant to be someone different, and so I ran away to New York, and met your father, fell in love with him, had you, and your younger brother who was killed in an ambush by my father's hitmen.".

I gasped, "Oh, my god. That's why you were crying that day, and I never understood until now. I had a brother?".

Daddy nodded, "That's right. Calvin, where are ya? I thought you wanted to meet your big sister.".

Chirped a young voice, "Here I am, Dad. Hi, big sis. I'm Calvin, I prefer to be called Cal for short.". suddenly appeared out of nowhere, stood a 6 months Beagle puppy with Daddy's dark brown eyes, and a brown scruffy tuft on his head.

"It's cool the way you took in Bianca, that kitten. Wow, I'm a uncle!". exclaimed Cal.

Daddy chuckled, "Not to count, you act like a big sister to Oliver, which is very sweet and caring of you to do.".

"Yes, you have grown so well. We are so proud of you, Sierra, darling.". shook Mama with a gentle smile. She nuzzled me happily, and I rumbled gently, hearing Daddy's chuckles, and Cal's laughter. We caught up in conversation for a while, then with a sad yet happy heart, I watched them disappear with heartfelt goodbyes, then darkness. I woke up steadily, checking Bianca who's still sleeping and the room still dark, and seeing Oliver cuddle with Jenny. I smiled, feeling peace and hope, heading back to sleep with a gentle lick on Bianca's head. _They're so happy for me. My parents, Cal. I promise you guys that I will take care of Bianca, and I know she's got a bright future waiting for her. _


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks passed, Bianca has been weaned from milk to solid food, I got a bronze tag with Jenny's address and phone number, while my daughter has gotten a light red collar with a gold tag of her name, Jenny's address. She has grown into a spunky, pretty she-kit, and she loves to play with Oliver, her best friend, and loves the visits from the gang. Dodger and Rita got a soft spot for her like Oliver, and they became mates, now expecting pups, Francis, Einstein is their usual selves, while Tito became like a uncle to her. Georgette and Tito is off in their relationship now since Georgette went for another show.

Jenny and the other humans came to love Bianca, and would often talk to her sometimes. Jenny's parents decided to stay home for two months to be with their daughter, and Jenny seems so much happier already. And as for Fagin, he got a steady job on behalf of his new boss, Jenny's father, working in a store, and dressing better. He and some new friends from the store is fixing up the dredge boat, and I visited there sometimes. It's having cosmetic makeovers, and some newer stuff like a bigger, better TV, and some more dog beds for the other boys of the gang.

I have never been happier or more peaceful right now than when I was back in my beloved clan. I bet my best friend is happy for me and Sunrise is proud of what I've done for others here. _I wonder if Bianca's true mother is watching us with Mom and Dad, and Cal. I hope she is pleased. I would do this again if I could, and that's a fact. This world is my home, and I am never leaving ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunrise's P.O.V.**

Whiteflight certainly has been lucky, taking in a new daughter, adopting Oliver as a little brother, having the gang and the humans as her new friends. Speaking of the gang, Dodger &amp;Rita's puppies has been born, three boys and one girl after another three weeks.

The girl pup: Brookyln; Brook for short. Has Rita's stature yet has Dodger's pelt and ears. She is Dodger's baby girl, literally glued to her father.

The firstborn boy pup: Teddy. Has Dodger's stature yet Rita's pelt and tail. He surely has an appetite for food like Tito, and they act more like boisterous siblings when it comes to food.

The secondborn boy pup: Samuel; Sam for short. Mixed in stature yet has Dodger's ears, pelt while has Rita's tail. He loves playing with his siblings and getting in trouble with his favorite uncle, Oliver.

The last boy pup: Evan, by suggestion of Whiteflight with help from Bianca. Has Dodger's stature yet a black version of Rita's pelt, and Dodger's short tail. He particularly loves to be around humans, and loves to dance to the beat like his parents.

Bianca loves her newer friends, and opts to play with them every time she was asking for the park. She already is growing more and more bigger each day, and Whieflight expects that Bianca will reach adult size by at least 8 months. Georgette got a prize from the show, and she is usually pompous when it comes to confronting the puppies and Bianca. She and Tito is on in their relationship, and even Whiteflight and I think the relationship will hold for a while if they stopped being on and off all the time.

As for me and Whiteflight's best friend, Bluewhisper, we're so happy for our clanmate, and hopes she and the whole family there will have a good future.


End file.
